Kurodead
by Ceil Phantomhive.boom boom
Summary: A zombie invasion has taken place and Alois and Ciel are stuck as partners in search for Sebastian, Claude and Lizzy. No yaoi
1. Intro

Intro-

Oh god, why did this happen to me. And why do I have to be stuck with HIM! The pathetic little creature rocks on a stool in the house we barricaded ourselves in to keep away from the zombies. It's only us, our butlers have gone missing and we are totally helpless. Sebastian...how dare you! Our goal is to find them and I need to find Lizzy. She can fend for herself but not for long. "Don't be so gloomy Ceil. Are you so hopeless without your butler. Or do you just miss him so much and can't bare the fact your stuck with me" Alois Trancy sniggers. "No I don't miss him but your right about having to being with you. I'd rather be out there with the undead" I say. "Then why don't you?" Alois smiles. I frown and sigh, pretending I didn't hear what he said I say "We have to leave this house, they know we are in here and more will come if we don't leave and it would be much harder to fight." Me and Alois take our butchers knifes we found and turn the handle on the door.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys, before I write some more, thanks for the good review it kept me writing.

Alois and I attended the ball the queen had arranged when the apocalypse started. I had not noticed that Sebastian was not at my side at the time of attack. Alois had the common sense to leave the same time I did, leading to the fact that he was with me now. I am not sure if anyone else survived and is still living. I wondered if the queen was alive, she was not at the party. More than likely alive than dead, she has protection ever way she turns, or maybe they deserted her for there own, that is the humans first instinct, the safety of themselves.

I bring out my butchers knife. The first swarm of zombies was quite hard to deal with but we got through it un-bitten. As we ran Alois spotted a car with an open door, he had spotted that the keys were in the ignition, I gave him a look of bewildered expression. "Oh come on, we'll get to Lizzy's quicker" he says. I knew he was right, and I unwillingly agreed with him. "Okay I'll drive" I say. "Listen we both have no idea what were doing and I am sure you'll won't be able to reach the break being as short as you are" Alois laughs. Ugh! I am starting to wish Sebastian dead more and more for ditching me with that brat Alois. I sigh and climb into the car. "Just go as quick as you can, and don't kill us!" I say frustratedly. Just as I buckled myself in when the car jolted. "Aah, what the hell are you doing" I demand. "I don't know. Oh wait, I think I do actually. Just pull that and here we go!" shouts Alois. Yeah...very discreet. I do give him credit for getting the car moving even if it meant driving like a maniac.

I direct Alois through the streets when the car seems to choke. Alois and I both look at each other in worry. Soon enough the car dies. Oh hell! "Were going to carry on foot" says Alois, stating the obvious. "No we cant. Lizzy's house is quite a distance from here and not to mention the fact that it's getting dark. We have to find a house again" I say. We exit the car, and walk. There is silence. Never good, especially since beyond the paths lead to woods. I shiver with fear but I look to Alois to make sure he didn't see my weakness. Alois spotted a house. As we approached it we saw it's great size, that's bad because if there is zombies inside then they can hide, but sturdy, which is good because it can protect us from them. I try to open the door but fail as the door seemed shut. I hear shuffling and voices inside the house. People. Real living people. Alois and I shout at the door to let us in. "Let us in! Were human and not bitten. GODAMMIT let us in!" I scream. "It's him, Ceil im opening the door" says the high pitch voice I have heard so many times before.


	3. Chapter 2

Whether I was deeply in love with Elizabeth didn't matter, though I am not sure how I feel for her, all I do know is that I cared for her and it was my job that she was safe.

Lizzy attacked me with her hug, knocking me back. She looked at me with watery eyes "Ceil it's awful. All my pretty clothes had to be left behind" she sobs. I give a slight smile of how unreasonable she can be. My hand traces her cheek "Well at least your okay now"I say softly. Her eyes brighten and she hugs me again, I gasp for breath. She soon lets me go and takes both of her hands in mine. "Ooh, my life wouldn't be worth living. Oh, I am such a baby" swoons Alois. I leave Lizzy and bring my hand to Alois's face. Such anger strikes me as Alois falls to the floor, I want to hit him again but Lizzy wraps herself around me begging me to stop. I smile satisfied that there is blood on Alois's face. Alois goes to hit me but Lizzy unwinds herself from me and gets in front, before I am able to tell her to get out the way Alois hits her. "Stupid cow!" shouts Alois. I grab Alois's arm and drag him to the door. "Get out" I say. "What" he says. "Get out" I repeat. Alois slides down till he crouches to my feet and keeps hold of my legs. He looks up at me with fear and tearful eyes. "Please, please don't let me go out there" he pleads. "Let#s keep him here"Lizzy says in a solid tone. "But Liz..." "No, he...if we let him out there, wouldn't we be responsible for his death and he...just looks so cute like that!" squeals Lizzy.

I ignored Alois and kept my attention on Lizzy. "Where's your maid?" I ask. "She saved my life with her own trying to get here" she cries. "What about your mother?" "She instructed my maid to get me out and that I was her first priority" "I'm sure she'll be fine. She is very strong" I comfort. "What are we going to do now Ceil?" "I don't know Lizzy. Maybe leave to the countryside, somewhere less populated" I say. "How are we going to get there?" asks Alois. "I don't know".

I lie in the bed unable to sleep. Thinking of what I should do, thinking of the many questions of why Sebastian left me. What if this has spread throughout the world.


	4. Chapter 3

Sebastian, wait. No matter how fast I run I can never catch up with him. I feel something pull at my leg, then my arms until that thing has completely took me.

I wake from my nightmare, my bed was drenched with sweat. I sit hoping my shivers would die down until I hear Lizzy's scream of terror. I rib the blankets off that were tangled around my legs. I fumble with my eye patch while rushing down the stairs. "What's wrong?" I ask. She points to the window, I poke my head around the curtain. My heart stops, they surround the house. How did they get there? Could they have followed us. "I have an idea" I jump and turn seeing Alois behind me staring over my shoulder. I give him a quizzical look. "I know this is worse than when we were in the other place but you see the coffee table, we can use it when leave the house, pushing the zombies away giving us time to fight and escape" he explains. Again I hate to admit it but he's right, probably the best plan. "And you, do not slow us down or we'll leave you" says Alois. "Alois is right, I know it's scary but you have do all you can" I agree. Lizzy nods her head in determination. As fast as we can we search for a small bag that we can hold water and food.

Me and Alois hold the rectangular table while Lizzy stands near the door ready to unlock and open it...

"Why do we have to keep her and keep her safe. It's not like I like her" asked Alois. "It's more than that, she is amazing with the sword. She'll keep us alive, she's our main priority" I say fiercely. "Ceil we have to find Claude, he'll be worrying about me".

"Ceil if we don't make it" Lizzy closes her eyes and meets her lips with mine, I my hands slide to cradle her face, the doesn't last. I go a deep shade of red. I still don't know how I feel for her. I can guess that I'm not in love with her but maybe in a parallel universe I might have.

I prepare myself, ball my hands into fists, Sebastian, he cannot let me die. I will not die, I refuse to die.

..."Ok, let's go!" shouts Alois. Lizzy unlocks the door sword in hand ready to come in behind. I use all my strength into pushing the table. I wonder have I gone mad as I dive my knife into the incoming heads of the undead. I take to chance to glance behind me. Lizzy has killed half of them, she seems like a different person then the soft kind girl I knew. Alois kicks stabs and curses, humph, am I really as mad as him. "We can't fight much longer we have to run" shouts Alois over the noise of moans and groans. Alois sprints forward first, then Lizzy is close behind and I follow behind. I'm not sure how long we run but we have reached the end of the path when we stop. Damn. Lizzy collapses to the floor. "I can't do it. No more please" she says through gasps. "Well of course, your wearing heavy clothing" says Alois. He takes his knife and rips the dress, revealing and under dress and shorts. Lizzy slaps him but he doesn't react, I want to too but I wouldn't make a difference. Lizzy takes to small over coat and holds it high I the air to inspect for any damage, finding nothing she puts it back on.

We have no choice but to search through the woods, unable to find a way out we try to find a place to camp in, on the pit of dead leaves we decide to take turns to stay and keep watch. It goes me then Alois and then Lizzy. Fear covers me like a cloud, it's becoming harder and harder to keep it in control.


	5. Chapter 4

Why, it's human nature to be inquisitive. And so am I. But...am I going crazy for the answers I cannot get. Not knowing is not what I am used to. But I am not a child, I do not scream and cry. I doesn't matter of the age, you can be seventeen and still a toddler that knows nothing at all. I am thirteen and I am not a child.

Two days went buy. We are still lost in the forest, Lizzy has been having break downs and Alois and I are at the point of killing each other. Our food supply has decreased to a measly half a bottle of water and crackers. We have had a few encounters with zombies, and at the moment the encounters seem to be increasing, but Alois says that we should carry on because if they are crowded in one place then there must be something there that draws there attention. He may look dumb but he can be quite reasonable and quick when he wants to be. We follow the low hum that can be heard if all is silent.

A couple of hours later we come across a pond, no bigger a lake. We dive our heads in it and drink as much as we can, filling our parched throat. We rest for awhile fill our bottles and continue on. It was a day and a half when we approached a large house with a fence protecting it. A crowd of zombies groan and rustle the fence. Our heads snap at the voice that call inside the fence. "Come, it is safe here hurry quickly" the voice calls. We follow it to what seems to be the back entrance. A tall greasy man that utterly repulsed me let us through. He leads us inside the house and calls "survivors" A few people come out of the rooms they were originally in to see the commotion. A lady who looked around forty took my hands and said hurriedly "Oh bless you, god is punishing us for our sins and I can see that you are special" I scoff at the thought of god wanting to save me. The tall man , who's name was Marcus, gave us a tour of the house, a few people were staying here, escaping from the terror. There was running water and a years supply of food and a lot of bedrooms. They settle us for a room and schedule of meal times. Lizzy seems quite fond of it, she talks to everyone giddily. Where as Alois and I know we wont be staying long. We still have to look for someone. And I don't think we will stop until we have found them, with a world without moral, this is life now.


	6. Chapter 5

Saying goodbye to the person that will never come back is hard. And doing it over again doesn't make it easier. But I can never take that goodbye back and see you again.

Lizzy is in tears and begging me not to go, Alois taps his foot impatiently. "Do you have to be here!" I shout. Alois shrugs and walks out of the room. I shake my head, he is such a idiot. I put my hands on Lizzy's tiny shoulders. "Its safe here, this place will keep you guarded. But when I leave please keep your sword by your side" I say calmly. It took an hour until she was ready to let me go.

Marcus was the leader of this sanctuary, he seemed puzzled at our leaving but nevertheless he packed our small bag with food and water. Marcus takes us through the back entrance, since all the zombies are crowded at the front we have to take extra care not to make a sound. He gives us a small slip of paper of directions out of the woods.


	7. Time

Time, time time. It can slip through your fingers or it can be ever so slow. A snails pace.

Days go by...a week.

Searching...

But we don't know where t search...

I don't know how long we search...

Or maybe we'll search so long we'll forget what were looking for...

Driven to insanity.


	8. Chapter 6 Final

Can I live this way, do I have a choice. Is he already gone.

We were making our way to Trancy Manor. We came across a road, then were attacked by a large amount of zombies. There is no way out and I'm sure of death. My knife is knocked out of my hand and I have been pushed to the floor. The zombies lean over me, admiring there prey. _Oh, you master look what you've gotten into. Why must you always forget that you only have to call me name and give me my order. _I hear Sebastian's voice ring in my head. "Sebastian! Sebastian! I order you, save me right now!" I shout at the top of my lungs. "Grell, help me" I hear Sebastian call and soon enough all hands on me are gone, other than the ones that lift me up into there arms. I open my eyes and slap the demon in the face insisting that he should let me go. "Damn you Sebastian" I say fiercely. Sebastian allows me to slap him until my hand goes red and sore. Stupid demon. I look toward to Alois who has taken the sight of his butler quite differently to mine. He holds him close and cries and cries. Is he a idiot or what, how can he _love_ his butler, he's only entangling himself into his own web of sorrow and pity. "Ooh Bassy, it seems your little brat is being mean to you, would you like me to kiss that red cheek better" "The idea disgusts me"says Sebastian. I look toward Grell who is flirting continuously. "Sebastian how did you get Grell to work with you" I ask. He looks away ashamed. "Sebastian we have to kill whatever is doing this" I demand. "Sorry young master but, no one is doing this it's just a deadly virus that has spread and nothing can stop it, it is a world without a reason to live"


End file.
